Benutzer Blog:PonySlaystation/Umfangreicher Patch für Battlefield 3 veröffentlicht!
Für die PC Version von Battlefield 3 wurde am 22.11.2011 ein umfangreicher Patch veröffentlicht, der viele Probleme beheben und außerdem die Balance verbessern soll. Einige Spieler hatten Probleme mit Abstürzen, andere kämpften mit Einbrüchen der Bildrate. Abgesehen von technischen Verbesserungen wurde auch der sogenannte EOD-Bot Exploit behoben, mit dem Spieler die Möglichkeit hatten, sehr schnell an viele Erfahrungspunkte zu gelangen. Zu den umfangreichen Balance Verbesserungen gehören unter anderem Veränderungen der Werte für Schaden und Reichweite bei vielen Waffen, aber auch Probleme wie der Wiedereinstieg ins Spiel in direkter Nähe zu Gegnern und diverse Soundprobleme wurden behoben. Auch für die Konsolen XBox 360 und Playstation 3 wurde der Patch bereits fertiggestellt und sollte in den nächsten Tagen erscheinen. Welche Erfahrungen hast du mit der Balance und Performance von Battlefield 3 bisher gemacht? Hattest du mit Abstürzen oder Bildrateneinbrüchen zu kämpfen, oder konntest du von Anfang an ohne Probleme spielen? Das komplette Changelog des Patches auf englisch findet ihr unterhalb der Umfrage! Wie läuft Battlefield 3 bei dir? Vor dem Patch hatte ich Probleme, jetzt nicht mehr. Habe auch nach dem Patch noch Probleme. Habe erst seit dem Patch Probleme. Battlefield 3 lief bei mir von Anfang an ohne Probleme. Changelog *Visuals, Stability and Performance Fixes :*General performance and loading time improvements :*"Black Screen" fix for an issue occurring on some PC Configurations :*Stereo and Rendering Support for Nvidia and AMD Graphics Cards :*Adjusted the "stuttering" encountered on some PC configurations. :*Fixed several Crashes when joining MP and Co-Op sessions :*Fixed multiple problems when using multiple monitors (Eyefinity / Surround). :*Fixed visual corruption issues on certain Nvidia Cards :*Improved loading times for certain textures :*Added console command "GameTime.MaxVariableFps" to limit max FPS :*Added console command "UI.DrawEnable" to hide UI for screenshots / videos *Balance and Gameplay Adjustments (PC) :*Fixed a problem with high speed mouse movement :*Added back some missing Growlers on Kharg Island Conquest Large :*Added back EOR sound for SQDM and TDM :*You should no longer be able to damage a friendly vehicle when sitting in an :open position :*Grenades now drop to ground if you get killed while attempting to throw it(note :*the affect this will have on Hardcore mode!) :*Spawn protection now should work in Conquest. You should no longer spawn on :points too close to enemies :*You should no longer spawn too close to enemies in TDM and SQDM :*Combat areas on Kharg Rush tweaked in order to disallow defenders to access the :carrier ship after 1st base is taken and being able to enter the AA gun :*Fixed a problem with revived players not suffering suppression :*Fixed a problem with the camera when being revived in COOP :*Added joystick deadzone setting :*Fixed sound for when climbing ladders :*Fixed an issue with some weapon sounds in first person :*Fixed a swim sound loop error :*Increased the damage of Helicopter Miniguns, AA guns, and Jet Cannons against :infantry :*Increased the damage of Helicopter Miniguns against jeeps. :*Reduced the physics impact of AA guns and Jet Cannons, players under attack from :these weapons should no longer lose control. :*Increased the damage of the 44 Magnum slightly. :*Increased the range and minimum damage of the .357 Round from the MP412 Rex. :*Increased the range of all .45cal and 9mm weapons. :*Slightly increased the range of the P90 and MP7 and PDW-R. :*Slightly increased the range of the 5.56mm PDW-R and decreased the minimum :damage at long range. :*Slightly increased the minimum range of the Mk11, SVD, and M39 EMR 7.62mm rifles. :*Decreased the maximum damage and maximum range of the G3 and SCAR-H 7.62mm weapons. :*Reduced the damage from FIM-92 and SA-18 IGLA missiles against aircraft. :*Increased the damage and range of the 40mm BUCK rounds. :*Reduced the damage .50cal weapons do against Helicopters. :*Updated T90 canister shell tweaks to match Abrams canister shells *UI Changes (PC) :*Added round duration and ticket summary at EOR :*Advanced squad polish – should be more intuitive :*Significant changes to the Join Squad functionality (see below) :*Fixed a problem regarding keybindings while playing :*You should now get a better error message when being disconnected via Battlelog *Server Update Highlights :*EOD Bot exploit fix :*Several crash fixes :*Anti-stat padding measures taken, disallowing ranked servers to run obscure :settings :*Improved team kill kick configuration :*Support for unranked servers. Unranked servers do not report players' scores to :*Battlelog, but server Administrators can freely control all settings *Share your profile and stats with new Battlelog functionality :*Ability to share your Profile and Stats pages to Facebook, Google+, and Twitter :*User Profile and Stats pages on Battlelog can now be accessed without being :signed in to Battlelog if you know a user's URL :*Single sign on from Battlelog to Origin. If you're not logged in to Origin and :join a game server, Battlelog will automatically sign you in to Origin in the :background and join the game server *Quick notes on Squad changes in the Nov 22 update :*Removed FIND ME A SQUAD option :*Allow players to join empty Squads alone, thus having 1/4 squad members :*Change order of options to LEAVE SQUAD, INV A FRIEND, SWITCH TEAM :*Disable Privacy flag when 1 man squad :*Reset Privacy flag from Private to Public when squad drops to 1 player :*All occupied Squads will now show up colored blue on the Squad Selection screen :*Players who choose not to join squads will also show up as Blue in the "Not in a :Squad" line :*Squads that are currently empty will display as white - if you wish to join an :empty Squad, you can choose the first one marked with white text Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News